


Cracky Fang Parallels | Image and Reflection

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [6]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate
Genre: Claws, M/M, Snarling, Teeth, Wrestling, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small struggle, to test the strength of a promising heir.</p><p>(And yes, I stopped before it got to the possibly good bits again. Because I'm evil like that.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Image and Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



“You have lost a bit of your bite as of late, I believe.” Gabriel chuckled as he taunted his son lightly. “You don’t seem to be as feisty as you used to be. That is almost a pity. It would be a lot better if you remained feisty in our fights.”

Trevor hissed at his father, trying to wriggle free from the grip Gabriel had on him. It was frustrating to be taunted like that. It essentially meant that his father thought of him as weak, maybe even pathetic. But he wouldn’t let that stand as it was. Trevor still had the necessary strength to defeat any opponent; at least, that was his conviction. He was not someone to be joked about, and certainly would not just take this kind of taunting without retaliating at some point. He was quite certain that he could still take down his father, if it had to be, but at the moment, he was quite incapacitated by Gabriel’s grip.

That didn’t mean that he would stop struggling even for a moment. It would just mean that he would keep on trying to get his father to submit to him. Trevor managed to get free of Gabriel’s grip, but not for a long time. They were struggling for the upper hand, with fangs and claws alike. Their brute strength so up close and personal to one another was something to behold, and if it had been directed, in a combined effort, at anyone in particular, they would soon have wished to be vanquished rather than suffer the fury of both of them for a prolonged time.

Trevor had the feeling that he was going somewhere with his continuous struggle, but there still was the feeling that he was fighting a futile struggle. His father could still overpower him regarding raw strength, but that was only when looking at (relatively minor) age difference. However, Trevor had continuously trained, while Gabriel had gone through a time of slumbering, neglecting any and all training. Only what his age had granted him had persisted then, and that was not quite enough to subdue Trevor effectively.

“Ah, I see, so there still is some fight in you, Trevor.” Gabriel grunted and was forced into a more and more subdued position. He still was grinning, though, and that was what peeved Trevor a little. What was so funny about a rather serious test of strength? “You still have it in you…”

The snarling at one another had a peculiar effect on Trevor. He still felt rather pumped up with anger, and he was definitely out to still fight his father, but at the same time, he was indeed rather pleased with himself, even if it did become a bit awkward with how close they were to one another. Oh, this was just lovely…


End file.
